Juuni Taisen Special: 12-Way Battle Royale!
The Rat: Parcel (Darker than Black) |-| Bio = Parcel was made into a Contractor at a very young age. Hearing that her parents hoped that she would not be a Contractor, she used her newfound abilities to escape. She was quickly captured by PANDORA, a research institute that studies Contractors and their origin, the Gates. While at their laboratories, she was frequently known as a "problem child," who would escape frequently, but she was caught every time. On one of these sojourns to the world outside her cell, she met a Doll - a human who lost all ability to feel or think for itself - who was being turned into a cyborg. She befriended the Doll, and named him Champ. She was eventually given employment in PANDORA, and set up a "secret base" for herself, which could only be accessed via her powers. Partnered with Champ, she acted as his support during missions. She eventually meets up with Hei, the main character, while performing surveillance on his target. She has Champ protect Yin from kidnappers, and earns his trust. Parcel, one of the few women to meet Hei and not immediately want to bang him, assists him in his investigation. After a branch of the Syndicate tails him to her hideout and kills Champ, she uses her powers to kill the man who trained Hei, sustaining a wound in the process. After the defeat of Harvest, Parcel - now recovered - wishes Hei and Yin luck before using her power to vanish. |-| Ability = Parcel is a Contractor, able to use a power with the caveat that she must pay an Obeisance afterwards. Parcel's obeisance is unique, in that it's a requirement for her to use her powers at all. Her power is to create a black sphere centered around her, with which she can selectively teleport anyone and anything caught inside to any location of her choosing. Her obeisance is wearing animal ears on her head. Her hood usually fills that function, but in the event it is destroyed anything else that looks like animal ears - even a pillowcase - would work, so long as she is wearing it. If her ears are destroyed, she won't be able to use her power until putting on a new pair. |-| Other = Strong Analytical Skills: Parcel, as a contractor, is intensely logical. Most Contractors come off as bein unfeeling balls of logic and, while Parcel is a little more emotional, she is not too different from this type; the instant she realized her parents didn't want her, she left. Distrustful Personality: Partially due to her childhood and partially due to her nature as a Contractor, Parcel is not very trusting. She mislead all of her comrades as to where their base was, as an example, just in case one decided to betray her. Inventive: Parcel is extremely inventive, able to efficiently circumvent her Obeisance by wearing items that can be mistaken for animal ears. Further, she uses her ability - typically considered a support ability - in combat with creative teleportation. Values Friendship: Parcel, though distrustful of others, values those she considers friends highly, coming to their defense at all costs and even avenging their deaths rather brutally. The Ox: Ayaka Ushigura (Uramikoi, koi, Uramikoi) Note: This will be Ayaka from before the Ogre arc, as the (excellent) translations by Psylocke Scans haven't gone much farther than that and her powers change drastically afterwards. |-| Bio = Ayaka was born to the Ushigura clan. As a child, she was told to be the bodyguard of Kyoichi Nekuni, the young heir to the Nekuni clan, as the traditional Inuhara family's daughter was too young to take up the duty, despite being only a year younger than Ayaka and Kyoichi. She proved to be the greater danger, punching him whenever he got too depressed or cynical; this happened often, as they met just after the death of his parents. As he recovered, the two became close friends, with Ayaka eventually falling in love with her charge. She continues her duties protecting Kyoichi until her teens, being so incredibly effective at it that the villains purposefully draw her away from the city with her actual family duties - exterminating ogres, giant, man-eating monsters - so that he will be vulnerable to attack. |-| Axe = Ayaka uses an axe that she carries around in a cello case because... it makes her look classy, I guess? There's nothing really special about it other than its durability. |-| Ability = As the current head of the Ushigura clan, Ayaka has inherited its special ability. This is superhuman strength. Whenever she uses her ability, spectral ox horns sprout from her head. Her strength and ability is superhuman naturally, able to crush boulders even without activating her power, but gets even stronger once she uses it. |-| Other = Emotional: Ayaka tends to act on emotion rather than logic. Be it anger, affection, or anything else, she tends to act rather than think. Loyal: Ayaka is very loyal to her friends and teammates, and would never willingly hurt them. Superhuman Reflexes: Ayaka, in addition to her enormous strength, has superhuman reflexes, able to slam her axe into a building during freefall and redirect her trajectory so that she landed on its handle. Devoted to Kyoichi: Ayaka would do anything for her beloved, including slaughtering an entire mountain full fo dangerous Ogres (basically demons) just to be given the chance to go on a date with him. Combat Expert: Ayaka is an expert combatant, able to fight opponents much more powerful than her on nearly even footing through brute strength alone. The Tiger: Yukishiro Enishi (Rurouni Kenshin) |-| Bio = Enishi's life sucked. The younger brother of Tomoe, Kenshin's first wife, his mother died in childbirth. After his sister's fiancee was killed by Kenshin, the pair joined the Yaminobu, a group of assassins opposing Kenshin's side. His sister was given the task of seducing Kenshin, but eventually genuinely fell in love with her mark. She saved him, and was killed. Enishi then fled to China, where he was ill, poor, and in pain. Taken in by a Japanese family, he was nursed to health. He repaid their hospitality with murder, and a treatise on swordsmanship he found informed his watojutsu style. He used the Chinese Mafia to grow his fortune, and became an arms dealer. He then gathers comrades and returns to Japan to enact his vengeance on Kenshin. He is successful, making Kenshin think that he killed Kaoru, his new love. Kenshin was shown that this was a trick, however, and fought Enishi at his island hideout and defeated him. |-| Wato = Enishi uses a sword he calls a Wato. It is a Japanese Tachi with the guard and handle of a Jian. He fights with it using a technique he calls "Watojutsu," which takes the speed and slashing focus of Kenjutsu and adds in several techniques used with a Dao. Enishi's style is heavily offense-focused, utilizing counters instead of blocks. The core of the style is to keep your opponent from attacking. |-| Nerves of Insanity = Enishi's special ability is the Nerves of Insanity. This technique causes the nerves in his body to bulge like muscles. His speed, reaction time, and senses are all increased by orders of magnitude. It boosts his offensive capability tremendously, and he can overpower most opponents. It also leaves him vulnerable to being struck, and to other sensations; heat will feel hotter, noises will be unbearably loud, and the like. |-| Other = Persistent: Enishi will achieve his goal by any means possible, including trickery, deceit, or just a straight-up fight. Cunning: Enishi is extremely calculating, planning for years to get his revenge on Kenshin. Ruthless: Willing to send his allies to their deaths, in some cases even factoring it into his plans. Insane: Has more than a few screws loose. This just makes him more dangerous, not less. The Rabbit: Panne (Fire Emblem Awakening) |-| Bio = Panne is the last of the Taguel, at least until Robin hooks her up with one of the spare males and she has a child. The only survivor of a genocide against her race, she meets Chrom and joins up with the Shepards while helping Emmeryn evade assassins. After this, her importance to the plot fades immediately, as does most Fire Emblem characters. Her supports, like most in Awakening, are rather one-dimensional and shallow. She hates humans, and with the help of her newfound comrades gets over this hatred and finds love. She has a child with one of the members of the army. Her son, Yarne, is a coward, much to her disappointment. |-| Beaststone = Panne's primary method of combat is utilizing her Beaststone to transform. Being a Taguel, she transforms into a giant bunny. She's faster, stronger, and all-around more capable in this form, while retaining her human mind. |-| Other = Misanthrope: Panne is intensely mistrsutful of and even outright hateful towards humans, at least to those who aren't in the Shepherds. Superhuman Hearing: Panne has a superhuman sense of hearing, with ears sensitive enough to be able to hear the heartbeats of a human in proximity. Honorable: Panne possesses a strong sense of honor, coming to the aid of even the humans she hates when they are under attack and it is in her power to help. The Dragon: Angela Victoire Blendin (Princess Waltz) |-| Bio = Angela fought her way to become Agnis' strongest Dragon Knight. Seeking worthy opponents, she entered the Princess Waltz as her country's representative. Wholly uninterested in the actual prize - marrying the prince and becoming the queen of her world - instead simply wanting to fight. She fights her first battle against Iris, and witnesses her ultimate technique. She wins, but spares her opponent. While recuperating, she goes shopping in our world, flaunting her wealth in hopes of attracting Guardeners, a force that attacks anyone who is in a world not their own. Unsuccessful, she enters a training area instead and fights for several days without food or rest, training. After returning, eating, and resting, she then enters combat with Liliana, the Princess of the Storm. In a close-fought and utterly epic battle, Angela ultimately emerges the victor thanks to a deus ex machina coming up with a new ultimate technique after deducing how Iris' technique works. She then teams up with all the Princesses and the main character to kill a demon that was sealed inside the Waltz. Depending on the player's choices, she either gets captured or has sex with the main character. She and the other princesses succeed, and all six marry the main character. |-| Perpetuelle = Angela's lance. A metal jousting lance, Angela is nevertheless skilled with it on foot. It is longer tan she is tall. Its size doesn't hinder her in the least, as she is able to perform acrobatic flips and move faster than the eye can follow. Literally, in this case; she can move from no stance, to a thrust, and back before other skilled combatants can react. Liliana is the only Princess in the Waltz that can keep up with her, and that's solely because of sheer experience and skill. Further, Perpetuelle will not break, so long as Angela lives. Even if damaged, it will repair itself. |-| Dress = The source of both defense and offense for (most) participants in the Waltz, the Dress is a magical suit of armor that, in Angela's case resembles a ball gown. It doubles her natural strength, speed, ability to manipulate fire, and overall power. It is literally made of magic, and its true form is the tiara on her head. So long as that is intact, it will regenerate. If it is broken, then the dress will remain, but will not repair itself. Her ability to manipulate fire, heightened by her dress, allows her to add flame to her attacks, create a defensive barrier of flame, and even sacrifice her Dress to create a dragon out of fire. The flames she creates are hot enough to burn stone. |-| Other = Battle Fanatic: Angela loves fighting strong foes. Once in battle, she cares for naught but the fight. Her sheer bloodlust is strong enough to be felt as a physical attack by mentally unprepared opponents. Honorable: Angela also has a strong sense of honor. She prefers to win in a straight fight, and abhors cowardly strategies like striking your opponent unawares or when they're wounded. Quick Thinker: Angela is notably quick to think and react, even inventing a new technique on the spot in her battle against Liliana when she realized she couldn't just power through. Superhuman Strength: She is able to bust through "countless" chains that, individually, are capable of restraining seven warriors each. Whimsical: Angela acts on whim more often than not. Attributing any special meaning to her actions is usually a mistake. The Snake: Michael Roa Valdamjong (Tsukihime) |-| Bio = Roa is utterly batshit. Originally a magus, he fell in love with Arcuied while trying to become a Dead Apostle to further his research. His plans all traced back to her; he would trick her into drinking his blood to gain vampirism, and use her mission to kill Dead Apostles to drive her to find him so that he may capture her. He gained a form of immortality by being able to hijack the body of a newborn, reincarnating across the ages. One of his incarnations met and befriended Nrvnqsr Chaos, and the two maintained said friendship over his incarnations. His seventeenth reincarnation was in a small town in France, in the daughter of a baker named Elesia, later known as Ciel, and he took over the town once she turned 16. When Arcueid killed him, he swapped bodies again to the Tohno bloodline in Japan. By this point, his continuous reincarnations have eroded his personality and ego to the point where the only things driving him are his thesis on immortality and his love for Arcuied, which at this point he has mistaken for hatred. In Arcuied's route, he nearly kills the vampire. This pisses Shiki, her lover and the foster-brother of the man he possessed, the hell off. Shiki then kills him with his hax Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. |-| Knife = It's a knife. Has a point and one edge. He can overpower Shiki Tohno when the latter is out of Nanaya Mode. |-| Numerology = Roa's magecraft is known as Numerology. He utilizes equations to perform magic and create barriers. His elemental affinity is lightning, so most of his attacks take on that form. He has a wide variety of knowledge of other types of magecraft, including high speed incantation - able to shorten the casting verses of his spells - necromancy, the Church's sacrements, and even spells from the Age of Gods. He is currently possessing SHIKI, however, and due to that body's relatively low magic circuit count, he is unable to use anything except Numerology and high speed incantation. |-| Mystic Eyes of Life Perception = Due to the Tohno fanily's abilities related to life, Roa has inherited the Mystic Eyes of Life Perception from SHIKI. These Mystic Eyes let him see and cut the life of things, and due to his advanced knowledge of magecraft he can even "plunder" the life force of his victims. These have the same limitations as Shiki Tohno's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, in that he has to understand the concept of life and be able to strike the points or lines of life. The points and lines of life exist in the same place as the points and lines of death. |-| The Dead = As a Dead Apostle, any victim Roa drains blood from and injects his own into will rise as his personal zombie-slave-thing. It can use abilities the body had in its previous life. The Dead can make other Dead, and half of the food (corpses) it consumes gets redirected to its master. Because magic. |-| Other = Ruthless: Roa doesn't care what he does to achieve his goals, be it murder, research, or a friendly discussion on eternity. Sadistic: That being said, Roa is a sadistic son of a bitch. He takes great pleasure in killing and torturing his victims in the most grotesque manner possible. This includes his host, as he tortured Ciel by killing her family first. Stealthy: Roa is capable of remaining undetected for years, eventually taking entire towns over before anyone notices and takes action against him. Insane: Numerous reincarnations have made him thoroughly mad, if mistaking love for hate wasn't already an indication of such. Regeneration: Is able to regenerate from most wounds. If it's a full moon (which it won't be) and he's within his barriers (which he doens't have time to set up), he can regenerate from a simple pair of ankles. The Horse: Hol Horse (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) |-| Bio = Hol Horse is an American cowboy working for Dio. He first appears in Calcutta, working with J. Geil. They decide to go after Polnareff after he was separated from the Joestar Group , and almost kills Avdol when the latter comes to help his teammate. The group then goes to search for J. Geil, who has more of a connection with their pasts, and defeats him. Hol Horse attempts to confront them after his death, but upon learning that his partner died he flees. He later helps the Joestar group take down Enya Geil, who attempted to kill them all. Later, he kidnaps Boingo to make a final attempt on the Joestar group's lives. He does not fill the predictions set forth by Tohth correctly, and gets shot in the face with his own bullet. His wounds put him in a coma, an embarrassing end to his run. |-| The Emperor = Hol Horse's Stand is The Emperor. It takes the form of a pistol, and holy fuck does it look stupid. If it weren't explicitly magic I'd call bullshit on it working at all. He summons it directly into his hand and fires bullets, whose trajectory he can control. Since both gun and bullet are part of his Stand, normal people are unable to see them. He has enough control to move the bullets through a pipe system he is unable to see. |-| Other = Coward: Hol Horse is cowardly, preferring to run rather than fight a losing battle. He has mastered Joseph Joestar's final plan, even managing to run away from its originator. Charming: Hol Horse is capable of being very smooth and charming, convincing a woman that he loves her enough to pin down one Polnareff while he ran away. Dependent: Hol Horse is, in his own words, dependent on having a partner to utilize his full potential. He believes in this so strongly that he's willing to threaten others into becoming his partner. Dishonorable: Hol Horse is willing to use any tactic to win, including traps, tricks, and abandoning his partner. Prideful: Hol Horse has an abundance of pride, and will defend his "good" name when attacked. The Goat: Goldof Auora (Rokka no Yuusha) |-| Bio = Godolf is a sixteen-year-old warrior from Piena. As a child, he was prone to violent rages and berserker fits. All that changed when he met Nachetanya, the princess of Piena. She helped him control his anger, and he eventually foind a place amongst - and eventually leading - the nation's Blackhorn Knights. He is chosen to be one of the Braves ofhte Six Flowers while hunting for the Brave-Killer, a criminal hunting the most powerful people in the land. He meets up with the rest of the group shortly before they discover that there is a traitor amongst them who trapped them in a barrier. He follows and helps Nachetanya unquestioningly. Goldof tends to act rather than speak; the two quotes he has here are literally the only ones that can be taken without necessary context. He proves to be the best Brave in close combat, utterly annihilating any foe that faces him. |-| Spear = Godolf's spear has more similarities to a sword. The entire shaft is used as a blade, and he holds it by the two handles cut into it. Further, he has a chain attached to the spear, and uses it to increase his range. The chain is attached to his right gauntlet. His gauntlet, like the rest of his armor, is strong enough to shrug off a high-powered musket. |-| Other = Honorable: Goldof has a strong sense of honor, initially distrusting others, such as Aldet or Hans, due to what he perceived as cowardly tactics. He does not let this deter him from planning ambushes, however. Loyal: Once Goldof decides that someone is worth pledging his loyalty to, he does not break that bond himself. This is best shown with Nachetanya, whom he assists without question until she confesses that she's a traitor. This loyalty verges on dependence, however, and is not healthy in the least. Excellent Senses: Goldof has acute senses, able to hear the sounds of a swordfight from a large distance away. Berserker: Once in a fight, Goldof attacks and fights to kill. He has overcome the instinct to lash out at his allies as well, but it's still there. The Monkey: Saruhiko Fushimi (K) |-| Bio = Saruhiko Fushimi was born to two parents wholly incapable of parental affection. Abused by his father and neglected by his mother, Fushimi was shown no trace of affection until middle school, where he met Misaki Yata. His first friend saved him from his abusive relatives, and the two moved in together. After they pissed off by attempting to hack into their servers, the two boys were recruited by HOMRA. While Yata quickly grew close to the street gang, Fushimi never really fit in. Bitter and jealous that his only friend was growing distant, he ended up betraying the gang to join SCEPTER4, a rival Clan and a branch of Japan's law enforcement. Fushimi clashed with his former Clansmen in his new role, where he found himself a place he never had in HOMRA. His skills and general capability drew him accolades, and most of all his Captain, Reisi Munakata, was the father-figure he never had. Further, Munakata treated Fushimi like a favorite son, mostly due to the fact that Fushimi would freely speak his mind. After the Five Kings' Battle, Fushimi fakes a defection to , operating in secret to enable Reisi's assault on the clan. He performs his role exceedingly well, leading everyone - even his Clansmen at SCEPTER4 - to believe that he's turned his coat; he even manages to join the Clan's inner circle. During a pivotal moment, when offered to truly turn his back on SCEPTER4, he refuses. To his surprise, Yata had been told about his deception, and the two patch up their friendship, despite remaining on opposite sides of the law. |-| Pleiades = Fushimi's main weapon is a standard-issue SCEPTER4 saber. Like the rest of the Blue Clan, his saber is named after an astrological body, in this case a constellation. He is able to imbue this weapon with any of his Auras, enhancing its effectiveness in battle. |-| Throwing Knives = Fushimi is very fond of throwing knives. He hides several dozen on his person, and is extremely proficient and accurate with them. Even when wounded and bleeding, he can throw them with enough accuracy to land a disabling blow on a moving target. He is able to imbue his knives with any of his Auras, adding further properties to his chief ranged weapon. He is never without at least one of them. |-| Aura = Fushimi, as a Blue, and former Green and Red, Clansman can manifest a weaker version of his Kings' Sanctum, known as an Aura. Red Aura: As a former member of HOMRA, can manifest a red aura. This gives him the ability to create and control fire, and the ability to imbue his weapons with this power. He can add a burning capability to his strikes, heat his weapons, make explosions, or create a fucking tornado of fire with his throwing knives. Or just burn things, but that's not epic enough for him. Blue Aura: As a member of SCEPTER4, Fushimi can manifest a blue aura. This is typically used as a shield, which redirects or stops attacks, up to and including bullets. Most SCEPTER4 members use this as a domed shield around themselves and whatever they wish to protect; Fushimi, while capable of this, tends to manifest it around his hand, deflecting attacks at a point. Imbued into an object, it strengthens it and allows it to deflect supernatural powers. When imbued into his knives, he can create a forcefield strong enough to withstand the blast of an opposing King. He can also use it to shoot sword beams, because... just because. Green Aura: As a former J-rank member of , Fushimi can manifest a green aura. He can use this to add electricity to his attacks, be it his sword or knives. A green aura can also be used manipulate physics, with other Green Clansmen performing feats such as phasing through walls and walking up the side of buildings. |-| Other = Hacking: Fushimi is an incredibly talented hacker, able to intrude into a variety of systems, even beating , a clan known for its ability to code, hack, and control the 'net, at their own game. If an electronic system exists, he is most likely able to turn it to his use. Superhuman Agility: Fushimi is incredibly physically skilled, able to leap from lamppost to lamppost and run along the side of a building like he's in a goddamn Assassin's Creed game. He shows this ability long before obtaining his green aura. Skilled Analyst: Fushimi has a sharp, analytical mind, able to pinpoint patterns and inaccuracies with skill matched only by his sharp tongue. He is one of SCEPTER4's best strategists. Skilled Liar: Able to manipulate the entirety of into believing he had betrayed SCEPTER4 and joined their side for several weeks. This included several hundred people and two Kings, and Kings are noted for being extremely perceptive. The Rooster: Morrigan (Dragon Age: Origins) |-| Bio = Morrigan was born as the daughter of Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds. Her mother (supposedly) intended to use her as a vessel for rebirth, and she learned how to create poisons and potions from a young age. She meets The Warden during their trial at Ostagar, and eventually leaves with them to help rid the land of the Darkspawn. She accompanies the team, her sarcastic quips often drawing The Warden towards more ruthless decisions. She eventually falls in love, and conceives a child during the night before the Archdemon is vanquished. Her son, now containing the soul of an Old God, was born without incident. She and the Warden raise him in relative peace, until her love starts a quest to shake off The Calling. She takes her child and sets up residence in Orlais as the magic advisor to Empress Celene. There she stumbles across The Inquisitor, a man trying to restore order in a world gone mad. She joins her cause to his, and acts as an advisor; she eventually finds out that her mother is the Elven god Mythal, much to her confusion. |-| Magic = Morrigan is an extremely capable mage. She utilizes the energies of teh Fade to reshape the world around her, enabling her to use hexes, healing, fire, ice, lightning, and various other forms of magic. What she is best known for, however, is shapeshifting. She displays the ability to change into a variety of other forms, including but not limited to a wolf, a crow, a cat, a spider, a bear, a swarm of insects, and even a dragon. While she usually channels her abilities through a staff, it's far from a necessity. |-| Other = Ruthless: Morrigan is willing to use (almost) any means to get what she wants. She typically disapproves of random acts of kindness, and approves of more callous actions. Charming: Morrigan, despite her sarcasm and callousness, is nevertheless highly charismatic, able to hold her own in the court of Orlais despite being an apostate. Knowledge-hungry: Morrigan is always seeking out new information. Planner: Morrigan also has a penchant for long-term plans, as she ingratiates herself with the Warden in order to conceive her child, and is able to navigate the deadly Orleasian court. The Dog: Gabranth (Final Fantasy XII) |-| Bio = Born Noah fon Ronsenburg of Landis, he was caught in the Archadian Empire's invasion of his homeland. While his twin brother, Basch, fled to Dalmasca, he took his mother's surname and joined the Empire. As Gabranth, he rose through the ranks of the Judges on sheer ability and ruthlessness alone. After attaining the rank of Judge Magister, he was placed in charge of the Empire's intelligence apparatus. Some time later, he disguised himself as his twin brother and executed the Dalmascan king, opening the nation to Archadian invasion. The Empire handily crushed Dalmasca, and the populace blamed their once-beloved general. A few years later, Gabranth worked under Vayne to flush out the Dalmascan resistance fighters, drawing them into a trap and capturing the fugitive princess of Dalmasca. After this, he is assigned to protect Larsa, one of the two princes of the Empire. After being defeated by the main party at Pharos, however, he is relieved of that position, too. He never loses his loyalty to Larsa, however, and dies protecting him. His twin brother, Basch, takes up his name and armor, serving as Larsa's bodyguard in his place. |-| Chaos Blade & Highway Star = Gabranth's swords. The Chaos Blade is the longer one, and Highway Star the shorter blade with the longer handle. The pair can be connected at the handle, allowing him to wield it more like a bladed quarterstaff. Gabranth tends to wield the blades separately, however, with Highway Star in a reverse grip. |-| Magicks & Augments = Gabranth, as a Judge Master, has a variety of Magicks - spells - and Augments - passive abilities - to aid him in battle. Magicks: Protect: Reduces damage taken from physical sources by a third. Renew: Fully heals allies in an area. Augments: Safety: Protects from the following magics: Instant Death, Warp, Poach, Fractional Damage (Gravity, Graviga), Sight Unseeing, Syphon, Numerology, Charm, Achilles, Bonecrusher, Wither and Addle. Essentially, damage or statuses that bypass normal combat. No Knockback: Can't be knocked back. Shield+: Increases evasion. Attack CT0: Attacks happen instantly. Status+: Increases duration of status effects. Low-HP Def+: Increases his defenses when injured. Magick CT0: Magick is casted instantly Damage Resist: Reduces damage taken by a third. Ignore Evade: Target cannot dodge; must block. |-| Other = Cunning Strategist: Gabranth has been shown to be extremely effective at coming up with and executing strategies. He executed a plan to bring Dalmasca under Imperial rule and deflect any blame from the Empire to a Dalmascan commander. Ruthlessness: Gabranth will take any measures necessary to achieve his goal. He would think nothing of killing his own brother. Hatred: To quote his Dissidia incarnation, "HATRED IS WOT DROIVES MEH." His defining feature is his hatred for Basch, and it is also the source of his tenacity and strength. Loyalty: For all his ruthlessness, cunning, and hatred, once Gabranth decides on a master he is loyal to them to the death. The Boar: Diarmuid ua Duibhne (Celtic Myth) |-| Bio = Diarmuid was born as the son of Donn, and was fostered by Aengus Og. When he was a youth, his father killed the other boy he was raised with. His caretaker brought the child back from the dead as a boar, and when the child's father found out he placed a Geas on Diarmuid that he would be killed by a boar. Diarmuid served Fionn for many years, making a name for himself as the Fianna's most skilled, loyal, and comely fighter. His downfall was started when Fionn was engaged to be married to Grania. Grania, very much upset at being engaged to a man old enough to be her grandfather, happened to be looking at Diarmiud when the cap concealing his love spot fell off. She then puts him under a Geas to elope with her. He does so, earning the ire of his former lord. Fionn chased after the pair for quite a while, but his anger eventually abated and their marriage was recognized. Diarmuid was later mortally wounded in a boar hunt, but Fionn willfully neglected to treat his wound and let him die, due to his continued resentment. This event, followed by Fionn using magic to brainwash Grania to marry him, turned most of the Fianna against their leader, and lead to his downfall. |-| Moralltach & Gae Dearg = Diarmuid's principal weapons for fights of life and death were Moralltach and Gae Dearg. Moralltach was a sword that was said to leave no blow unfinished, and Gae Dearg was a spear said to leave a wound that would not heal. |-| Love Spot = Diarmuid was given a love spot on his forehead by the personification of youth. No woman would see it without falling in love with him, which caused him quite a few problems. He would usually cover it up with his cap because of this. |-| Other = Loyal: Diarmuid is known, save for his elopement with Grania, as a loyal friend and follower to those he deems fit to be friends or followed. Honorable: Diarmuid has a strong sense of honor, and can only ever be induced to break oaths by Grania; in point of fact, the only times he ever acts in dishonor are at his lady's behest. Intelligent: Diarmuid was considered one of the best chess players in the Fianna, to the point where he was able to direct another to victory over Fionn himself by flicking berries from a distance. Showoff: Diarmuid is simply incapable of lying low; when Fionn chased after him, he took the time to perform deeds of conspicuous heroism, which actually helped them track him down. Superhuman Physicality: Diarmuid was superhuman even by the standards of the Fianna, and is even able to replicate Cu Chulainn's feats, killing an army by challenging them to displays of prowess that would kill other men. Seriously, it's almost word-for-word the same story except with Diarmuid as the protagonist. Scenario All twelve warriors are gathered in a city that was seemingly abandoned in the space of a few minutes. Food, running water, electricity, and the like still function. They have a bomb surgically implanted in their necks, and have two options. Kill their competitors and recover their bombs, or die when the 24-hour timer runs out. They are told that the bombs themselves emit a signal that makes the timer slow down when multiple bombs are in close proximity. This is a lie, and will be exposed as such as time goes on. The battle itself starts at 11:00 PM and will last until the same time of the following day. Alliances, stealth, and backstabbing are all possible. They are not allowed to leave the city limits, and all communication with the outside world has been cut off. To assist them in battle, there are several small dossiers scattered around the city, eleven for each participant, with the information contained above. Notes *The battle is not a straight-up fight. Any votes treating it as such will not be counted. *Please rank these warriors by who you think will survive the longest. Ties are allowed for any point in the rankings if you think two warriors are equally likely to die. **I will be counting votes by giving each warrior a score based on their placement. First place gets 12, second gets 11, and so on. **Please give at least two sentences on why you think the warrior will rank where they do. *Note that I have the final say in whether or not a vote counts. *As stated in the scenario, alliances, stealth abilities, backstabbing, ambushes, and other methods of tipping the battle in one's favor are acceptable. Please do not, however, have characters using methods that would be out of character for them. (e.g., Diarmuid betraying his ally would be out of character, but Hol Horse doing the same would not) *Edges are appreciated but not required. *Credit to the Simple Scans, Jinchuu, Psylocke Scans, and Scarlet Moon scanlation groups for the manga images. Category:DF